teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Tracy Stewart
Tracy Stewart is a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the second episode of the fifth season. She is portrayed by guest cast member Kelsey Chow. History Kanima-Werewolf Chimera She sits with Ms. Martin, talking about her options for college. She's not really paying attention though. She's re-living the little glimpses of her dreams. She confides in Ms. Martin that she has night terrors and though she usually doesn't remember them come morning, this one she does. Her dream was of a crow tapping on her window in the middle of a rain storm. Upon further inspection she notices something else at her window. She locks the window and tries to get back to sleep but something has already gotten inside. As she tries to re-close the window the chair is pulled out from under her. She doesn't believe that parts of the dream were fake because the window was sealed shut but she was found on the ground next to the chair. As she gets up to leave, she starts coughing violently. Ms. Martin gets up to help and just in time too. Tracy pukes black sludge all over the desk. She picks a crow's feather out of the sludge. Tracy, is have hallucinations of black blood flowing out of lockers. A doctor starts to crawl out of a locker towards her. Just as it's about to reach her, Lydia comes up to her and pulls her out. Might not be just a dream as there are claw marks in Tracy's locker now. Lydia gets Parrish to search Tracy's room. He finds that the skylight is in fact open. He looks through it. Lydia asks if he sees anything. He lies and says no, even though there are a ton of dead crows on Tracy's roof. Tracy's father has boarded up the skylight but he has to leave her alone in the house. He promises that nothing will happen to her. Parrish is keeping an eye on Tracy's house but it's too late. Tracy is standing in the middle of the street behind his car. She then wakes up in the doctor's place. They shoot her with something. Turns out all the night terrors were just her as a werewolf. Tracy attacks a prison escort van. Upon the vehicle stopping, there is something on the roof. They are all attacked and while she attacks everyone else in the vehicle, she is unknowingly in a night terror, the prisoner escapes. The attorney is Tracy's father and she kills him. The following day, Tracy goes to her history class. Tracy is struggling to hold it together in class and begins scratching on the desk. Hayden looks over and asks Tracy if she's okay. There is no response from her and the fire alarm goes off. Hayden tries to get Tracy to leave but she appears to only see the three masked villains approaching. In reality it's Scott, Kira's dad and Liam. Tracy draws blood on the girl and when Scott approaches her, she says, "they're coming for all of us," then collapses as a strange fluid rolls out of her mouth. Scott takes her to Dr. Deaton's animal clinic. Deaton takes a look at Tracy and Malia is adamant on them killing her. Deaton suggests extra security instead. They surround the room in Mountain Ash. When Deaton tries to make an incision, the blade proves to be too small. Tracy's back opens up and out pops a tail. She isn't a werewolf, she's a Kanima and she cuts everyone in the room, paralyzing them. Then walking over the mountain ash, unaffected. Tracy then travels to the sheriffs station where she attacks everyone but she is really after Lydia's mother. Lydia and Kira come in they all look up to find Tracy, crawling on the ceiling. Tracy tries to kill Lydia's mother but Lydia gets in the way and ends up getting sliced with her tail. Kira fights back, with her aura showing, Kira then chops off her tail. Tracy retreats with Lydia's mother to the bacement. Malia subdues Tracy and pulls her knee away from her neck before she kills her. Malia talks her down and tells her that she's not dreaming. Tracy asks what's happening to her and before Malia can get to her the masked villains kill Tracy right in front of Malia. Scott and Stiles find a very dead Tracy and a scared Malia in the basement. She is revealed to be an failed experiment, a Werewolf-Kanima Hybrid. A Chimera. Resurrected After being taken to the Nemeton, Theo injects her and three other chimeras with an unknown liquid which resurrects them. Lydia watches, paralysed on the floor while the five of them walk away as part of Theo's Pack. Theo's pack of chimera's find Lydia's location and are looking to take her with them. Theo and a couple of his chimeras attack Dr. Valack and he makes his way over to Lydia. He instructs the chimeras to pick her up and get her out. Theo says he is looking for a hellhound and just then Parrish is shown in flames, anger and melting the cage down. Parrish is a hellhound. At the hospital, Tracy and Theo visit her father. Theo offers to help her finish him off but Tracy refuses and puts some of her venom in his IV drip. Later, the pack travels to an underground tunnel where they find Scott and Stiles. Damnatio Memoriae is written on the floor but before they can find out more they are attacked by Tracy. Scott and Stiles have to battle Tracy but they are both powerless. However, something happens and Scott gains his powers back and Tracy and Josh become powerless. Theo steps with Corey and another member of his chimera pack. Theo tells them that they are now on the same side. He says in the day they will go to school like normal kids but at night they will be fighting for their lives. Theo and Tracey are chasing the beast of Gevaudan and they track him to the lockers where they find the same message; Damnatio Memoriae. They are skeptical about who the beast is underneath and Theo tells Tracey that it killed close to 500 people. Theo and Tracey are stopped by the Dread Doctors who knock Tracey out. He tells them that his pack isn't enough because his eyes haven't changed. Just then, the beast begins making it's way towards them with the head of a victim in it's hands. It lets out a roar and both it and the Dread Doctors disappear. Theo meets up with his Chimeras who managed to take down Deucalion. Theo wants to steal the power of the beast and he wants Deucalion to show him how. Deucalion asks for the eyes of Scott in return. Appearances Season Five *"Parasomnia" *"Dreamcatchers" *"Condition Terminal" *"Strange Frequencies" (hallucination) *"Status Asthmaticus" *"The Last Chimera" *"Damnatio Memoriae" *"Codominance" *"The Sword and the Spirit" *"Anmplification" References Category:Werewolves Category:Season Five Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Kanimas Category:Deceased Characters Category:Experements Category:Chimeras